There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus recording an image on a recording sheet by using ink. The image recording apparatus is provided with a recording head of an ink ejection type, which selectively ejects ink droplets from nozzles in a direction toward the recording sheet. The ink droplets are deposited on the recording sheet, thereby forming a desired image on the recording sheet. An ink cartridge is mounted in the image recording apparatus. The ink cartridge stores ink to be supplied to the recording head. The ink cartridge is mountable in a cartridge mounting unit provided in the image recording apparatus.
Some ink cartridges are provided with an electronic component, such as a memory module, in order to indicate information of the individual ink cartridges, such as color and material of ink, the amount of remaining ink, and a maintenance state of the ink cartridge. When the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge mounting unit, the memory module is electrically conducted with contacts provided in the cartridge mounting unit, as a result of which data becomes readable from the memory module.